Dragon God
by sadfru
Summary: A one shot of a Super Harry ending for HarryHermione shippers, there are unanswered questions and a large amount of history that I simply will not write, If you want have a go, just give credit where credits due.


Title: Dragon God

Summary: A one shot of a Super Harry ending for Harry/Hermione shippers, there are unanswered questions and a large amount of history that I simply will not write, If you want have a go, just give credit where credits due.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is not mine and mostprobably JK Rowlings, everything else is mine.

The sound of water dripping could be heard, echoeing of the walls and floor made of ancient stone, the storm that had been threatening to release all day finally allowed a slight drizzle to fall on the hundreds if not thousands that lay there, some dead...most wishing they were.

Dark Manor, a large castle renovated and enhanced with the fall might and knowledge that the dark lord could call upon lay smouldering, fires from the day long battle having finally sputtered out, small offshoots would soon end as the drizzle grew heavier.

In front of Dark Manor, on the very steps leading into the den of perversion lay a gasping snake like creature, black ichor for blood was slowly ebbing from a multitude of wounds, it's red demonic gaze focused on the only standing individual.

He stood relaxed in a large circle of earth, pockmarked by magics they had weilded with a finesse unseen sincethe days of merlin, outside of the cirlce, the multitudes who had served the serpent who stood like a man lay spread out and silent as they shivered and groaned, none having the energy to scream.

Fiery emerald eyes met red, Harry Potter, Lord Potter Black, Boy who lived, Man who Slayed, Deaths favoured, Merlins Rage, Monster, Freak, and escaped convict. All names the 27 yr old warrior had worn at one time or another, a side note no one ever considered was that none of those titles meant dudly (pun intended) to the one he held dear.

He stood breathing heavily from the strain of the battle, the hardest he had ever fought, a record he hoped he would never have to beat.

He watched calmly as life energy and magic was drawn through the air into the circle and started to circulate around him, the dagger, his greatest weopon, a tool forbidden by the fallen ministry, dripped black ichor and slowly drew in the energies.

One blow when he had fallen, one desperate movement into the snake creatures side was all it had took to draw victory from defeat, the Dark Lord had looked amused at the pathetic show of defiance but it had soon turned to horror as he recognised the dagger, he had pushed the young man away from him in fear and helpless rage, but it was already to late.

He new this as his connection to his magic was closed off, he new it as the enhanced bond to all his followers surged, a bond that allowed him to skim their energy to refuel his own had twisted to drain them dry, of magic, of life, of the very sustance that held there souls in their bodies.

And then he had screamed in rage as it was all pulled out of him into that dagger, a simple looking blade, only those who could sense magic would have felt the immense intricate spell work made from the darkest and lightest of substances to create a whole that could kill a God.

And make one.

Burns, aches, broken bones, cut and torn flesh slowly mended and healed as Harry Potter existed within an ethreal wind that grew as time past, he broke eye contact with his adversary and looked to the heavens as the storm finally broke, a deluge falling, from the sky, Lightning and thunder in abundence.

The sun went down as it was want to do, no words were spoken as the Dark ones followers died painfully helplessly, vampires, giants, dementors, demons of all shapes and sizes died, as Harry felt his body change, becoming inhumanly potent, clothe tore, his robe a gift from a bushy haired girls genius was removed and placed safly at his side along with his wand and his Pheonix amulet, items of irraplacable value, made safe from the storm.

Safe from his transformation.

His form, a leviathen, shifting further as he fell onto four limbs as bones mucle and tendons shifted and flowed, skin replaced by fur then leather then finally scales of ebony, Wings a cross of bat and draconian flared from his shoulders and sides, 3 pairs stretched high and outwards, claws replaced fingers and toes, an apposable thumb growing on each limb.

Eyes shifted in every colour of the visible spectrum, three more appearing as the head lengthend and the a snout appeared, a tail pushed from his hind quarters the end bladed, around the joints and were the bone neared the skin an exo skeletal protrosions pushed out , at the joints and along the back, crystals seemingly spread over his form in strategic postions pulsating with an emerald glow intune with the deep thump of his multitude of hearts .

Throughout the transformation the dying creature watched helpless and in awe, insanly pleased that such a beast was the one to cause his downfall, the fact the beast only appeared after his defeat wasn't even considered.

In the end a large dragon stood on the battle field, 6 eyes burning emerald eyes, looked over it's new form with a serpentine neck wings flaired and folded, rearing up it's form it roared into the the sky a sound that blasted the sound barrier and was heard thousands of miles across the globe, causing the greater part of Asia and Africa to pause in there affairs and take notice.

The left over energies where pushed away with the sound blasts but when a multitude of inhuman lungs breathed in heavily, and swarmed up and into the leviathen, leaving only the Dragon, a dying dark lord empty of magic, and numerous dead.

The creature looked at tom riddle for a few momments before looking at it's closed and gripping fist, slowly opening it he saw the dagger laying inside his immense palm, the last small wisps of energy being absorbed into it and him before it crumbled to dust.

He blew on the remenents and watched then fade into nothing, he looked at the monster that had tormented him fo the majority of his life, a head large then a bus moved down and turned to the side so three eyes looked at him, a deep rythmic sound being felt on Riddles skin which he realised was his enemies heartbeat.

Their eyes locked, Tom smiled insanly...and died, finally and forever.

Harry realised it was over...and something else.

Looking over the plain at all the dead, night fallen along with rain even lighning strikes on nearby trees didn't create a response in the calm facade the a deep rumbling sound echoed out and a hand went over his chest cavity

He was Hungry but paused to consider the ramifications of devouring once sentient beings time past as he considered the philosphical points and a rumbling purr throbbed in the air, finally he shrugged immense shoulders, causing a large quantity of water to spray of his back, he began to eat.

Flesh, clothing, metal he ate the bodies spread out over several Football fields worth until it was empty of all but a few pieces of flesh that had escaped his notice, the rain washing away near all signs of there ever being a battle, only depressions of the ground were he had strode showing something huge and magical had been there

Sated harry returned to his spot in front of the manor, lay down, his eyes closed causing the light level to dim immensly as he concentrated, from the crystals over his body a mist seeped out spreading over his form, never moving far away from his scales, it became denser and denser until finally he was completely hidden, then the mist started to shrink again, and seemingly so did he.

In under a minute Harry stood naked in the very spot were he had struck the deciding blow, his form seemed inhumanly perfect almost glowing with held back power, scars and other markd on his body including a certain scar on his forehead were gone without a trace, mucles twitched and flexed under his skin as he grabbed his treasures, the robe was put on then the amulet, the wand remained in his hand, as he brought it under his eyes, eyes that burned as brightly as the dragons.

He sighed as he realised that it was now just another stick to him, unnecessary but still important in it's own way. A memory of what had been.

Shaking his head he slipped it into his robes pocket and waved unnecessarily at his chest, feeling the clothing come into existence agianst his skin, boots covering his feet, clothing that he felt was easily a match for the most enchanted cloth in terms of toughness and durability, cloth he had formed with nary a thought.

Being a god rocked.

He dissappeared pulling the Castles protections with him, a 7th, 8th and even a 9th sense told him that Dumbledore and Co. appeared not 5 minutes later, ready to rescue him from his own folly.

Others coming to recapture a very dangerous fugitive.

And then there was the proffesionals from all across the world, from a multitude of Magical societies and Ministry's prepared for the worst as the sensitive, seers and the magical creatures most intune with nature, having epoleptic fits and screamed in terror of the sheer power, arcane measuring devices of all sorts, new and old beyond measure having being reduced to scrap from what would be called 'the Event'.

But, after all was said and done, political grandstanding, professional detective work and the now most powerful wizard alive had gone over the place with a magical fine tooth comb, noone new anything about anything, no news but many theories and guesses

But certainly not that the most powerful creature on earth was paying a visit to a ward in a magical hospital put aside for dementor victims, irreversible maladies and the incurable.

But only for a moment.

Soon they would as these victims along with a horde of other unsolvable injuries would be fully healed, soul returned and completely healthy as they checked them over again and again.

This would spark the three groups to ride forth once more, and again they would find nothing, notice nothing, cetianly not one female patient of 28 yrs, 'kissed' and now missing.

A Ms Hermione Granger.

He lay her on a bed, in a room, in a house, on an island all of which hadn't existed 5 minutes ago and would never be found by science or magic.

He soothed the drab, course night gown of it's wrinkles, soon giving up and replacing it with something much more exotic and comfortable before taking a seat beside her, shifting the blankets and just holding her left hand and playing with the two rings on her wedding finger.

He removed both, checked inside one and replaced the other on her finger, it's brother soon mirrored on his own hand, now prepared, he healed.

Her eyes opened and locked into his own, all signs of wearyness, palness and sickness removed along with a multtude of injuries, bar several scars; those she had and would carry with pride, he made her the healthiest and the fittest that she could possibly be, and unless she asked that state would never change.

She smilled as the hand not holding hers cupped her face as he leant down to kiss her, her hand not holding his, reaching up to grab the back of his head and pull him closer, deeper.

Minutes pass before they drew back breathlessly they drew back as her hand went to his cheek and his rested on her chest over her heart.

"Been Busy?" Hermione asked

Harry Potter, husband of Hermione Granger Potter, simply smilled and kissed her agian


End file.
